


Hamilton with a gay twist

by NonStop_Stupid



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-10-09 08:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonStop_Stupid/pseuds/NonStop_Stupid
Summary: It's the story from the musical but a gay twist. It's also a Jamilton. Enjoy.Marquis de Lafayette Jefferson. That a hint.Sorry I can't do descriptions.





	1. Aaron Burr, Sir

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my shity writing

Alexander has been gone though some shit and here he is in New York looking for Aaron Burr. 

He entered a bar full of men and a ladies with a few men serving beer, wine, etc.

With all looks he got he saw Aaron Burr siting in the middle of it all. "Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?" Alex said as he tapped Burr's shoulder. "That depends, who's asking?" Aaron said with look that read 'Who the fuck are and will I need to slap you' look. 

"Oh right! I probably sounded like a murder. I'm Alexander Hamilton. I'm at your service, sir. I have been looking for you" Alex said with a smile. "I'm getting nervous." Burr said thinking out loud cause no one says that to some who just said 'I probably sounded like a murder.' 

"Sir, I heard your name at Princeton. I was seeking an accelerated course of study. When I got sort out of sorts with a fuck buddy of yours. I may have punched him. It's a blur, sir. He handles the financials—" Alex was saying before Burr interrupted. "You punched the bursar?" Burr said. 

"Yes, I wanted to do what you did Graduate in two, then join the revolution. He looked at me like I was stupid. I'm not stupid. So how'd you do it? How'd you graduate so fast?" Alexander said finally sitting down in front of Burr. 

"It was my parents' dying wish before they passed." Burr said. "You do know that doesn't really answer my question. But I'm an orphan too. God, I wish there was a war! Then we could prove that we're worth more. I'm pretty sure if George keeps being a little shit we will have a war." 

"Can I buy you a drink?" Aaron asked Alexander. "That would be nice." Alexander said. "While we're talking, let me offer you some free advice. Talk less." Aaron said as Alex gave him look that said 'whaaaaaa'  "What?" 

"Smile more" 

"Ha." 

"Don't let them know what you're against or what you're for" Burr said. "You can't be serious." Alexander said trying to process this bullshit. "You want to get ahead?" "I wouldn't be here if I didn't." 

"Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead." Burr said and before Alexander tell him that was bullshit he was interrupted.  
"Yo yo yo yo yo! What time is it?" Said guy at another table near them. 

 

"Showtime!" He said with a black guy with a bandana. "It's 11:30" Alexander said confused. "...like I said..." Burr said trying to continue the conversation. 

"Showtime! Showtime! Yo!. I'm John Laurens in the place to be!  
Uh, two pints o' Sam Adams, but I'm working on three, uh! Those redcoats don't want it with me. Cause I will pop chick-a-pop these cops 'til I'm free!" John said as Alexander thought 'I like him' and understand what was happening. 

"Ah oui oui, mon ami, je m'appelle Lafayette! The Lancelot of the revolutionary set! I came from afar just to say "Bonsoir!" Tell the king, "Casse-toi!" Who's the best? C'est moi!" Lafayette said as Burr sighed. "Brrrah, brraaah! I am Hercules Mulligan Up in it, lovin' it Yes I heard your mother say come again?" Hercules said as Alexander looked them dumbfounded. "Their drunk. Ignore them." Burr said. 

"Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" Lafayette and John said as they raised their glasses. "Lock up your daughters and horses, of course. It's hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets"Hercules continued. "Wow." Lafayette said with a face that read 'I need new friends.' "Idiots." Burr said as Alexander watched. Especially one Tall French man taught his attention. 

"No more sex. Pour me another brew, son! Let's raise a couple more." John yelled as he raised his glass. "To the revolution!!" They all yelled. "Well if it ain't the prodigy of Princeton College!!" John said as he walked up to Burr. 

"Aaron Burr!!!" Hercules said as all three men sat at Burr and Hamilton's table. "Give us a verse, drop some knowledge." John said as the other two nodded. Burr stood up. "Good luck with that. You're takin' a stand. You spit, I'mma sit." Burr said as he sat back down while the others stood. "We'll see where we land" Burr said with a smug grin. 

"Booooooooo." The three men said as Alex held in a laugh. "Burr, the revolution's imminent. What do you stall for?" John said and before Burr could answer Hamilton said a word or two."If you stand for nothing, Burr, what'll you fall for?" 

The room went quite till Lafayette took Alexander's hand and led him to another table. Burr, Hercules, and John just started a new conversation. 

"You strike me as a man who has never been satisfied." Alexander said as they sat down."I'm sure I don't know what you mean. You forget yourself." Lafayette said as he raised a brow. "You're like me. I'm never satisfied." Hamilton said with a charming smile and Lafayette looked another direction. "Is that right?" Laf finally said. "I have never been satisfied." Alexander said. "My name is Marquis de Lafayette Jefferson. Just call me Lafayette." "Alexander Hamilton." 

"Where's your fam'ly from?" Lafayette said as Alex gave a sad look. "Unimportant. There's a million things I haven't done but just you wait, just you wait..." Alexander said as he stood up. 

"I am not throwing away my shot."


	2. My Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read it and find out.

"I am not throwing away my shot" Alexander said standing up on a table. Lafayette was officially love struck. "I am not throwing away my shot. Hey yo, I'm just like my country. I'm young, scrappy, and hungry. And I'm not throwing away my shot." 

John and Hercules both stood up along with a everyone else.  
"I'mma get scholarship to King's College. I probably shouldn't brag, but dag, I amaze and astonish The problem is I got a lot of brains, but no polish. I gotta holler just to be heard. With every word I drop knowledge" Alexander said as he stood proud on the table. (Poor table) 

Everyone in the room was impressed. "I'm a diamond in the rough, a shiny piece of coal. Tryin' to reach my goal, my power of speech: unimpeachable. Only nineteen, but my mind is older  
These New York City streets getting colder, I shoulder Ev'ry burden, ev'ry disadvantage I have learned to manage. I don't have a gun to brandish I walk these streets famished. The plan is to fan this spark into a flame. But damn, it's getting dark, so let me spell out my name. I am the—" Alexander said as Lafayette, John, and Hercules stood on the table with him. 

"A-L-E-X-A-N-D-E-R—we are—meant to be!!" All four men said as Burr stayed in the corner being a little bitch. 

"A colony that runs independently. Meanwhile, Britain keeps shitting on us endlessly." Alexander yelled as everyone yelled in agreement. "Essentially, they tax us relentlessly. Then King George turns around, runs a spending spree. He ain't never gonna set his descendants free. So there will be a revolution in this century." Alex said as a young lady gave him a beer. "ENTER ME!" Alexander yelled as Lafayette had very very dirty thoughts about the words out of Alex's mouth.

"He says in parentheses." Lafayette, John, and Hercules said as they made parentheses with their hands. "Don't be shocked when your history book mentions me. I will lay down my life if it sets us free. Eventually you'll see my ascendancy." Alexander said as he got off that poor table and was standing in the middle of the crowd. "And I am not throwing away my shot!" He yelled "MY SHOT!" The crowd yelled as Alexander ran to John. "I am not throwing away my shot!" They both sang. "MY SHOT." The crowd yelled once more. "Hey yo, I'm just like my country. I'm young, scrappy, and hungry" John and Alex sang. "And I'm not throwing away my shot!" They yelled as Lafayette and Hercules ran to them. 

"I am not throwing away my shot. I am not throwing away my shot. Hey yo, I'm just like my country. I'm young, scrappy, and hungry. And I'm not throwing away my shot. It's time to take a shot!" All four of them sang loudly as Lafayette stood on a table.

"I dream of life without the monarchy. The unrest in France will lead to "onarchy""Onarchy?" How you say, how you s—Oh, anarchy! When I fight I make the other side panicky. With my-" Lafayette sang and jumped off like a badass. "SHOT!" As the crowd yelled Shot. 

"Yo, I'm a tailor's apprentice. And I got y'all knuckleheads in loco parentis. I'm joining the rebellion cuz I know it's my chance. To socially advance, instead of sewin' some pants. I'm gonna take a" Hercules sang on top the table Lafayette was once one. "SHOT!" Everyone yelled. 

"Eh, but we'll never be truly free. Until those in bondage have the same rights as you and me. You and I, do or die, wait till I sally in on a stallion. With the first black battalion. Have another" John said as he pointed at the crowd and they yelled "SHOT!" 

Burr stood up and was standing in front of the four men. "Geniuses, lower your voices. You keep out of trouble, and you double your choices. I'm with you, but the situation is fraught You've got to be carefully taught:. If you talk, you're gonna get shot!" Burr said as he pointed at the red coats outside. 

Alex gave a 'bitch please face' and did what he did best. Talk.   
"Burr, check what we got. Mr. Lafayette hard rock like Lancelot. I think your pants look hot." Alexander said as he put a hand on Lafayette's hips. Laf of course blushed. "Laurens, I like you a lot." Alexander said as he let go of Laf and put an arm around to Johns shoulders and they clicked their glasses of whiskey together. 

"Let's hatch a plot blacker than the kettle callin' the pot. What are the odds the gods would put us all in one spot. Poppin' a squat on conventional wisdom, like it or not. A bunch of revolutionary manumission abolitionists Give me a position, show me where the ammunition is!!" A  
Expander yelled as everyone went quite. 

"Oh, am I talkin' too loud? Sometimes I get over excited, shoot off at the mouth. I never had a group of friends before. I promise that I'll make y'all proud." Alexander said really nervous. 

"LETS GET THIS GUY IN FRONT OF A CROWD!!" John yelled. "I am not throwing away my shot. I am not throwing away my shot. Hey yo, I'm just like my country. I'm young, scrappy, and hungry. And I'm not throwing away my shot." The crowd yelled as Burr sighed and walked away from them. 

"RISE UP!" John yelled. " Rise up. When you're living on your knees, you rise up. Tell your brother that he's got to rise up." John said as he looked Lafayette basically sending that message to him. "Tell your sister that she's got to rise up!" John said as very one smiled and repeated that. "We gonna!" Alexander yelled.

"RISE UP!!" Everyone yelled and they cheered and drank some more.   

The four men sat at a table together. "I may not live to see our glory." Alexander said to his friends.


	3. The Story of Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm even gunna try at this point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that's it's short

"I may not live to see our glory!" Alexander said as Lafayette looked at him in concern. "I may not live to see our glory!" Hercules and John sang. "But I will gladly join the fight!" Hamilton sang as The boys repeated his words. "But I will gladly join the fight!" 

"And when our children tell our story..." Alexander said winking at Lafayette. Laf blushed as looked away. "LETS HAVE ANOTHER ROUND TONIGHT!" Lafayette yelled to cover up his blush. "Let's have another round tonight." Hamilton said as they all had another beer. 

As the boys drank Lafayette snuck away. He needed some time away. He went home to his brothers.

"Raise a glass to freedom. Something they can never take away. No matter what they tell you. Raise a glass to the four of us." John sang till he noticed that Lafayette was gone.

"Tomorrow there'll be more of us!" They all drunkly sang.


	4. The Jeffersons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love how this one came out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy it.

Burr(the butt) was standing in middle of a crowd and sees a bunch of rich assholes and a few nice ones.   
"There's nothing rich folks love more. Than going downtown and slumming it with the poor. They pull up in their carriages and gawk at the students in the common. Just to watch 'em talk."

Burr said to some guys he was with. "Take Peter Jefferson, the man is loaded." Burr said making money signs. "Uh oh, but little does he know that His sons, Peter , Lafayette, Thomas. Sneak into the city just to watch all the guys at-"   
"WORK!" The crowd yelled. 

"Lafayette." Laf sang. "WORK!" 

"Thomas." Thomas sang as he blew kisses at the crowd. "WORK!" 

"And Peter!" Peter said running to his brothers. 

"THE JEFFERSONS!!" 

"Daddy said to be home by sundown Lafayette!" Peter yelled at his brother. "Père doesn't need to know." Lafayette said looking for Thomas cause he already lost him. "Daddy said not to go downtown." Peter said as he looked at people around them nervously. "Like I said, you're free to go." Lafayette said he pulled Thomas from a group of guys. Peter started to walk away. 

"But—look around, look around. The revolution's happening in New York" Lafayette said as Thomas sang New York while Hugging his brother. Who decided to stay with his brothers. "It's bad enough that you and Daddy want to go to war." Peter said they walked. "People shouting in the square." Thomas said as he ran to see what people where fighting about but Peter pulled him back.   (Poor Thomas. He can't do anything without his brothers pulling him back)  

"It's bad enough there'll be violence on our shore." Peter said to Thomas. "New Idées in the air." Lafayette corrected. "Look around, look around—" Lafayette said along with a group of men. 

"Laf remind me what we are looking for?" Thomas said but before Lafayette could answer 6 men behind Thomas yelled "He's looking me!!" Thomas jumped a little from the sudden outburst. 

"Thomas, I'm looking for a mind at travail." Lafayette sang as group of women sang along with Lafayette. "I'm looking for a mind at work." They all sang. 

"Ooh, there's nothing like summer in the city."Burr said to his college friends when he saw Lafayette dancing and singing with his brothers."Someone in a rush next to someone lookin' pretty."Since Alexander wasn't around to cock block him he walked up to them. 

"Excuse me, Lafayette, I know it's not funny. But your cologne smells like your daddy's got money. Why you slummin' in the city in your fancy uniform? You searchin' for an urchin who can give you ideals?" Burr said with a mischievous smirk. "Burr, you dégoûter me." Lafayette said with a smug tone. 

 

"Ahh, so you've discussed me. I'm a trust fund, baby, you can trust me." Burr said as Thomas rolled up his sleeves and Peter pulled out his gun to give Burr a piece of their mind but Lafayette raised his hand to motion them that he's got it. 

"I've been reading Common Sense by Eliza Schuyler. So men say that I'm intense or I'm insane. You want a revolution? I want a revelation. So listen to my declaration:" Lafayette said as his brother stood by his side knowing where this is going. 

"We hold these truths to be self-evident. That all men are created equal" The brothers told Burr in his face. "I just wanted to get laid." Burr mumbled but the boys didn't hear him. 

"And when I meet Angelica Schuyler. I'mma compel her to include the LGBT community in the sequel!" Lafayette sang as everyone (but Burr. He's busy being a little bitch about being rejected) sang "WORK!" 

"Look around, look around at how. Lucky we are to be alive right now." Thomas sang as he hooked his arms with his brother Peters. "Look around, look around at how. Lucky we are to be alive right now." They both sang together. 

"History is happening in Manhattan and we just happen to be in the greatest city in the world." The brothers sang. "In the greatest city in the world!" They all sang. 

"WORK!" People around them sang. 

"Lafayette~" Laf sang. "WORK" The women yelled

"Thomas~" Thomas sang as he grabbed Lafayette's hand. "WORK!" 

"And Peter!" He sang as he held Lafayette other hand. "WORK!"

"We're looking for a mind at work! In the greatest city  
In the world!" All three sang as their hand were in the air.

"THE JEFFERSONS!" All the men yelled as Thomas blushed and Peter laughed from all the attention they are getting.

Little did they know that in the same city was a man protesting the rebellion and another was gunna start shit.


	5. Farmer Refuted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A motherfucker and a little shit

"You two better go home." Lafayette said walking with his brothers. "Hell no! Me and Peter are going to the square to get new books for my library." Thomas said taking Peters hand and running off. "ATTENDEZ!" Lafayette yelled but they were already gone. "These two are going to be the end of me." Lafayette said. John was talking with Alexander and Hercules when he saw Laf. 

"Lafayette? Where did you go yesterday?" John asked. "I'm sorry. My brothers needed me." Lafayette said between Hercules and Alexander. Burr walked to them as Lafayette glared at him. "I feel some bad tension here between you two." Alexander said. Lafayette stomped Burrs foot. "Fuck dude!" Burr yelled at Lafayette.

Lafayette grabbed Burr's collar and said something that only Burr could hear. "Stay from me and my brothers." Lafayette let him go and walked away. "I'm gunna see if he's okay." John said as he ran after Lafayette. "Why are pissing people off Burr?" Hercules asked Burr but before he could answer someone else opened his mouth. 

"Hear ye, hear ye! My name is Samuel Seabury, and I present free thoughts on the proceedings of the Continental Congress!" The blonde yelled. "Heed not the rabble who scream revolution. They have not your interest at heart." Samuel said as Alexander's eye started to twitch. 

"Oh my god. Tear this dude apart." Hercules said as Alexander took deep breaths to try to not kill this small minded man. "Chaos and bloodshed are not a solution. Don't let them lead you astray. This congress does not speak for me." Samual said as Alexander rolled up his sleeves. "Let him be." Burr said as Hercules pulled Alexander back. "Burr I'm not you! I actually have an opinion!" 

"They're playing a dangerous game. I pray the king shows you his mercy. For shame, for shame!" Samual said. "Go." Hercules said as he let Alexander go. "YO MOTHER FUCKER!" Alexander said as he walked up to Samual and climbed the small stage Samual was on. "Heed not the rabble who." He continued as he ignored Hamilton. 

"He'd have you all unravel at the sound of screams." Alexander said as Hercules tried not to laugh.

"Scream—" Samual continues.

"But the revolution." 

"Revolution—"

"Is comin'." Hamilton yelled as he winked at the crowd that cheered. 

"They have not your interests." Samual said in embarrassment. 

"The have-nots are gonna win this." Hamilton corrected. 

"At heart—" Samual said as he pushed Hamilton off the small stage.

"It's hard to listen to you with a straight face!" Hamilton said as he climbed back up the stage. 

"Chaos and—" Samual said as he tried to continue but once again was interrupted by Alexander.

"Chaos and bloodshed" Alexander yelled as some people laughed.   
"Alexander is like a toddler." Burr said as Hercules rolled his eyes at Burr. "At least he speaks his mind."

"Bloodshed are not—" Samual yelled to try to be louder than Hamilton. 

"Already haunt us." Hamilton said as some people laughed. 

"A solution—" Samual said as he tried to push Alexander again but since Alexander is bigger than Samual he pushed Samual off the small stage. 

"Honestly, you shouldn't even talk—" Alexander said proudly.

"Don't let them lead you astray—" Samual yelled as he stood up. 

"And what about Boston? Look at the cost and all that we've lost and you talk about Congress?"Alexander said as Samual stayed quiet for like 10 seconds and everyone thought he gave up. 

"This Congress does not speak for me." Samual said as he climbed the stage. 

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME! My dog speaks more eloquently than thee." Alexander said in Samual face. 

"You're playing a dangerous game." Samual said to Alexander. 

"But strangely, your mange is the same!" Alexander in a smug way that pissed off Samual even more. 

"I pray the king shows you his mercy." Samual said as he used his paper to point at Alexander's chest. 

"Is he in Jersey?" Alexander asked as everyone laughed but Burr.

"For shame—" Samual yelled in Alexander's face. 

"For the Revolution!" Everyone yelled with Hamilton. 

"For shame!" Samual said once again. 

"For the Revolution!" Alexander said as he took Samual's paper and ripped it to pieces. 

"If you repeat yourself again I'm gonna-" Alexander said in Samual's face till Burr interrupted him 

"Alexander, please! Leave the man alone!" Burr said. 

"Burr, I'd rather be divisive than indecisive. Drop the niceties stop being a little bitch!" Alexander said till he fell off the stage cause some red coats kicked him off 

"A MESSAGE FROM THE KING!" 

Hercules helped Alex up. "Great more words from another asshole."


	6. You'll be back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :3

(Guys. I'm a lazy fuck. 

Their. It's the same song.)

 

https://youtu.be/Ic6wtXCxdEo

 

When the soldiers finished and walked away. "I feel like America is Britain's girlfriend and we are going to break up with him because we love our side chicks more." Alexander said and after he finished his sentence kicked Burr's shin. "Why?!?" Burr said rubbing his shin. "One. You interrupted me while I talking with that shit and you did somethings to Lafayette and he didn't get to see what I did." 

"You have an ego." Burr said as he walked away. "He will shoot you one day." Hercules said. "Nah. He's a too much of a little bitch to do so." Alexander said with a smile.


	7. Right hand man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burr is still a little bitch.

British Admiral Howe's got troops on the water  
Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbor  
Thirty-two thousand troops in   
New York harbor          
When they surround our troops!  
They surround our troops!  
When they surround our troops  
We are fucked

Alexander sat in his home with his friends Lafayette, Hercules, John, and Burr (the little bitch) They all went to Alexander's house to tell him what's going on.   
"As a kid in the Caribbean I wished for a war. I knew that I was poor. I knew it was the only way to—" Hamilton started but they interrupted him "Rise up." They said. 

Alexander saw people outside they looked afraid. So he went outside with his friends.

"If they tell my story!I am either gonna die on the battlefield in glory or—" Alexander sang loudly as everyone looked at them. "RISE UP!" The boys said as people surrounded them. 

"We will fight for this land. But there's only one man. Who can give us a command so we can—" Hamilton yelled and everyone yelled "RISE UP!" 

"Understand? It's the only way to—" Alexander said as he got on one knee in front of a little boy and put his hand on a little boys shoulder. "R-rise up?" Boy said unsure if he answered correctly. Alexander nodded as everyone yelled "RISE UP! RISE UP!" 

Alexander stood up and looked at a man on a horse riding to them. "Here he comes!" He said as everyone looked at the man. 

"Here comes the General!" People said to each other. "Ladies and Gentlemen!" Burr said as Washington got closer. "The moment you've been waiting for! The pride of Mount Vernon!" Burr said as Washington got off his horse. 

"GEORGE WASHINGTON!" Burr yelled as everyone cheered. Lafayette smiled as John pulled Lafayette closer to Hamilton. Hercules simply just shrugged his shoulders he really didn't give a shit as long as Washington knew what he was doing. 

"We are outgunned, Outmanned, Outnumbered, Outplanned. We gotta make an all out stand." Washington said as Alexander looked at him with a look that read 'WTF' "Really? I just pumped up the crowd to fight now they don't want to cause your big mouth. I feel bad for anyone you need to give pep talks to." Alexander said but because the crowd was freaking out Washington didn't hear him. 

"Ayo, I'm gonna need a right-hand man." Washington said and the crowd went quite. 

"Check it. Can I be real a second? For just a millisecond? Let down my guard and tell the people how I feel a second?" Washington said as everyone cheered him on. 'HOW?!?' Lafayette, John, Hercules, and Alexander thought. 

"Now I'm the model of a modern major general. The venerated Virginian veteran whose men are all. Lining up, to put me up on a pedestal. Writin' letters to relatives. Embellishin' my elegance and eloquence. But the elephant is in the room  
The truth is in ya face when ya hear the British cannons go.." Washington said as he stood on a big rock near them. 

"BOOM!" Everyone yelled.

"Any hope of success is fleeting. How can I keep leading when the people I'm leading keep retreating?We put a stop to the bleeding as the British take Brooklyn Knight takes rook, but look" Washington said as everyone yelled 

"We are outgunned, Outmanned, Outnumbered, Outplanned. We gotta make an all out stand." 

"INCOMNG!!" Washington yelled as cannon went off and shoot them. Everyone ran but a few soldiers and Hamilton with his friends.

"They are running like little bitchs! Check the damages!" Hamilton yelled as the soldiers did as they were told. "Let's take a stand with the stamina God has granted us. I won't abandon ship Yo, let's steal their cannons!" He said he ran in with his friends and stole a bunch of cannons. 

John was pushing one cannon into their base while trying not to laugh. Lafayette pulled one by the string and accidentally shoot a British soldier. (He laughed after) Hercules being a show pushed two. Hamilton did the same as Hercules. They have egos that need to be feed. 

Later that week 

"Your excellency, sir!" Burr yelled as he entered Washington's office. "Who are you?" Washington asked. "Aaron Burr, Sir?  
Permission to state my case?" Burr said unsure if Washington would kick him out. 

"As you were." Washington said wanting to know what Burr will say. 'He looks and sounds like a little bitch.' Washington thought. "Sir. I was a captain under General Montgomery. Until he caught a bullet in the neck in Quebec. And well, in summary I think that I could be of some assistance. I admire how you keep firing on the British. From a distance" Burr said as Washington nodded him to continue. 'He is a little bitch.' GWash thought. 

"I have some questions, a couple of suggestions on how to fight instead of fleeing west." Burr said. "Yes?" Washington said annoyed 'Omg get to the fucken point.' Washington thought. 

"Well—" Burr said but was interrupted by Alexander. "Your excellency, you wanted to see me?" Washington sighed in relief. "Hamilton, come in, have you met Burr?" Gwash said hoping he says yes so they can talk about how much of a little bitch Burr is. "Yes, Sir." Hamilton said. "We keep meeting." Burr and Hamilton say at the same time. 

"As I was saying, sir, I look forward to seeing your strategy play out." Burr continued.   
"Burr?" 

"Sir?" Burr said nervously. "Close the door on your way out." Washington said as Burr walked out not happy. "What a little bitch. Anyway have I done something wrong, sir?"

"On the contrary. I called you here because our odds are beyond scary. Your reputation precedes you, but I have to laugh" Washington said trying to not laugh. "What's so funny?" 

"Hamilton, how come no one can get you on their staff?" Washington said looking at Alexander trying not to laugh. "Sir!"

"Don't get me wrong, you're a young man, of great renown. I know you stole British cannons when we were still downtownNathanael Greene and Henry Knox wanted to hire you..." Washington was cut off before he could continue. "To be their Secretary? I don't think so." Alexander said in a annoyed look. 

"If you become my secretary we can talk about how much of a little bitch is Burr."

"................................................deal."


	8. A Winter’s Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boop

How does the bastard, orphan, son of a whore  
Go on and on  
Grow into more of a phenomenon?  
Watch this obnoxious, arrogant, loudmouth bother  
Be seated at the right hand of the father  
Washington hires Hamilton right on sight  
But Hamilton still wants to fight, not write  
Now Hamilton’s skill with a quill is undeniable

 

"Wow. This place nice." John said looking around. People chatting, dancing, etc. "Beer?" John said as they all nodded and went to the bar. "You guys. Look." Hercules said as he pointed at Burr and some guys. 

"We’re Reliable with the!" Burr yelled. "Ladies!" The guys around him yelled. "There are so many to deflower!" He yelled. "Ladies!" 

"Straight people. So obvious. They yelled what they want." John said as Alexander and Hercules nodded. Burr sat next to them "Look over their. The Jeffersons are the envy of all. Yo, if you can marry a Jefferson, you’re rich, son" Burr said as he pointed at Peter, Thomas, and Lafayette. Alexander smirked 

"Is it a question of if, Burr, or which one?" Alexander said as the guys all laughed and high fived. All their commotion cause a certain Jefferson to watch them.


	9. Helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do I have to explain this? Like really guys. Tell me in the comments if I should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost put the story in the summary guys.

Thomas was starring at Alexander since he walked in. "Someone has a crushhhh." Peter said as Thomas covered Peter's mouth. "Don't say that out loud." Thomas said nervously. "What do I do?" Thomas said as he held Peters coat sleeve. 

"Helpless! Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit I'm helpless! Down for the count, and I'm drownin' in 'em." Thomas sang as women behind him sang "Helpless." 

"Look at Lafayette he's dazzling the room. Then Alexander walked in and my heart went "Boom!" Tryin' to catch his eye from the side of the ballroom. Everybody's dancin' and the band's top volume." Thomas told Peter as Lafayette walked up to them. 

Thomas was looking at Alexander as he talked with other soldiers and Washington. Lafayette could see that his brother is head over heels in love. Nothing could change his mind. "I have to let him go." Lafayette said in a really low voice. 

Thomas grabbed Lafayette's arm and pointed at Alexander. "Yo, celle-ci est la mienne." Thomas said as Lafayette walked over to Alexander. "What's Laf gonna do?" Thomas said as Peter shrugged his shoulders. 

Lafayette grabbed Alexander by the arm as Thomas mumbled' "I'm through." Then Alexander looked at Thomas and he almost fainted."Your Helpless bro." Peter said as Thomas gripped Peters coat. "My poor coat." 

Lafayette was taking Alexander to Thomas. "Where are you taking me? Your not gunna kill me are you?" 

Lafayette chuckled "I'm about to change your life." 

"Then by all means, lead the way." Alexander said excited to see what was in store. They stood in front of Thomas. Alexander smiled at the smaller man. 

"Thomas Jefferson. It's a pleasure to meet you." Thomas said with a smile. "Jefferson?"  Alex asked Lafayette. "My Brother." 

"Thank you for all your service." Thomas said releasing Peter's coat and took his hand out for Alexander to shake. "If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it." Alexander said as he got on one knee and kissed Thomas hand. Thomas was blushing a but ton. 'Oh my.' Thomas thought.

"I'll leave you to it." Lafayette said as he walked away with Peter. Thomas was busy being an awkward man in love to notice.

 

A week later.

"He writes a letter every night." Peter said as Lafayette chuckled. "My life gets better, every letter that he writes me. Laughin' at Laf, cuz he wants to form a harem." Thomas tells Peter as he closes the letter. "Je dis juste, si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu le partagerais." Lafayette said as Thomas laughed. "HA!" 

 

Two weeks later. 

 

Thomas sat on the other side of the table. Lafayette sat next to Thomas. Mr. Jefferson who was at the head of the table. Alexander sat next to Mr. Jefferson. Mr. Jefferson had a stone-face. After at least an hour of Alexander and Mr.Jefferson talking Alex finally asked. "Sir. I came to ask you for your sons hand in marriage." Alexander asked as Mr.Jefferson stayed stone-faced.

Thomas crushed Lafayette's hand in worry. "We're through." Thomas said as Lafayette looked Thomas with smile and mouthed   
'Ne vous inquiétez pas.'

Mr.Jefferson stands up as he motions Alexander to do the same. He shakes Alexander's hand and says "Be true." Alex shakes his hand back and smiles at Thomas. 

Thomas gets out his and runs to Alexander who of course did the same. Alex dips Thomas and kiss him. Everyone cheered for them. Even Lafayette who was heart broken. 

Alexander got on one knee with a loving smile not the smirk that he gave Lafayette. A smile full of love. "Thomas, I don't have a dollar to my name. An acre of land, a troop to command, a dollop of fame. All I have's my honor, a tolerance for Paine." He said he showed Thomas a scar on his neck. "A couple of college credits and my top-notch brain. Insane, your family brings out a different side of me. Peter confides in me, Lafayette tried to take a bite of me." Alexander said as he looked at Lafayette and Peters direction but turned back to Thomas. "No stress, my love for you is never in doubt. We'll get a little place in Harlem and we'll figure it out." 

Alexander stood up and held Thomas by his hips and looked into his eyes. "I've been livin' without a family since I was a child. My father left, my mother died, I grew up buckwild. But I'll never forget my mother's face, that was real and long as I'm alive, Thomas, swear to God. You'll never feel so..." Alexander said with tears in his eyes. "Helpless." Thomas and Alex and sang together with their faces inches apart. 

They kissed as Lafayette walked up the stairs. "When we met he never told me about his past. But with Thomas he told him everything and he didn't even push Alexander to do so. They really are in love."


	10. Satisfied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmmm. I will never add a real summary. You can't make me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy u sons of bitchs.

"Alright, alright!" John yelled to get everyone's attention. Lafayette was behind the curtains in panic. He didn't want to go up their and wish his brother congrats for marrying the love of his life. But he love his brother. 

"That's what I'm talkin' about! Now everyone give it up for the maid of honor, Marquis de Lafayette Jefferson!" John yelled as Laf put on a smile and walked on stage as everyone cheered. In the front of him was Thomas and Alexander holding hands as Thomas laid his head on Alex's shoulder. They were happy. 

"A toast to the groom!" Lafayette raised his glass to the air and looked at Alexander who raised his glass. "TO THE GROOM!" Everyone yelled.   
"To the la mariée!!" Lafayette yelled once again as Thomas raised his glass as well. "TO THE BRIDE!" Everyone yelled the loudest of course was the flower girl, Hercules. 

"De votre frère!" Lafayette said as everyone yelled Laf's name.   
"Who is always by your side." Lafayette said Thomas smiled. 

"To your union!" Lafayette said as the gentleman yelled "To the revolution!!" 

"And the hope that you provide." Lafayette said looking at Alexander in general. "May you always..." Lafayette continued choking back tears. "Be satisfied." He said as everyone cheered. 

Lafayette looked at the happy couple and memories started to flow in. He just ran out.

 

I remember that night, I just might regret that night for the rest of my days. 

Lafayette thought as he ran in the gardens. 

I remember drinking like their was no tomorrow.   
I remember that dreamlike candlelight like a dream that you can't quite place, but Alexander, I'll never forget the first time I saw your face.

He thought as he found a place only he and his brothers knew of. It had sing which he sat on. 

"I have never been the same, Intelligent eyes in a hunger-pang frame, and when you said "Hi," I forgot my dang name, set my heart aflame, ev'ry part aflame," Lafayette said to himself. 

"But then looked to my side and saw my brother. He looked so........helpless." Lafayette said standing back up and picking some flowers. 

"You loved him." Someone said as Lafayette turned around to see Eliza Schuyler. "H-how are you here?" Lafayette said as Eliza sat on the bench near the flowers. "Thomas invited me. Our parents are friends after all." Eliza said as she patted the seat next to her. Lafayette took a seat. 

"Congrats on Common Sense." Lafayette said as Eliza smiled. "Don't change the subject. Why did you give him up?" She asked as Lafayette looked at her. "I realized three fundamental truths at the exact same time."

"Which are?" Eliza said crossing her legs and patting Lafayette's back. "Tout d'abord I live in a life where my only job is to marry rich. Since my father is sick I’m the one who has to go to war" Lafayette started. 

"I’m the oldest and the le plus intelligent and the gossip in New York City is insidieux, Alexander is sans le sou. Cela ne veut pas dire que je le veux moins." Lafayette said as Eliza nodded in understanding. "The second one?." 

"He was after me because I’m a Jefferson. That elevates his status, I’d have to be naïf to set that aside." Lafayette said as he leaned on the bench. "Maybe that's is why I introduced him to Thomas. Now they are married. He was right I will never be satisfied." Lafayette said as Eliza raised a brow. 

Laf explained when they first meet. Eliza rubbed Lafayette's back as Laf held in tears. "Numéro trois I know Thomas like I know my own mind, he will never find anyone as trusting or as kind. If I tell him that I love him he'd be silently resign, Alexander would be mine. He would say, "I’m fine." He would be lying."   
Lafayette said as cried on Eliza's lap. He brushed Lafayette's hair to calm him down. 

"You gave him up because of your Brother?" She asked. " J'ai fait.Thomas looked so....." Lafayette started but forgot the correct word. "Helpless?" Eliza asked as Lafayette nodded. 

"Mais quand je fantasme de nuit, ce sont les yeux d'Alexandre, alors que je romantitis ce qui aurait pu être si je ne l'avais pas tellement accéléré. Au moins mon cher Thomas est son époux. Au moins, je garde ses yeux dans ma vie." Laf said as he sat up. 

"So you won't tell Thomas or Alexander your feelings?" 

 

".........no." 

They sat up and walked back to the party. "I told everyone you saw a red coat at the window and ran after him and I went to help you." Eliza said as Lafayette noticed she has also had on a uniform. (Picture up top of Eliza's uniform and we all know how Lafayette's looks like) 

"I didn't know you are part of war." Lafayette said as Eliza said. "I am. I joined recently." 

"Lafayette!!" Peter said as he ran up to Lafayette. "Did you get him?" Before Lafayette could answer Eliza put in some words. "Shhhhhhhhhhhh. He's in a lake." She said as she walked away and Lafayette just walked back to the stage. Peter just stood their shocked. "Why can't I have a normal family or even friends." Peter said as he walked off.   
"To the union! To the union! To the revolution!" Lafayette yelled with a real smile this time. Everyone cheered.

Alexander dipped Thomas and kissed him as everyone cheered, whistled, or clapped. 

He will never be satisfied. I will never be satisfied.


	11. The story of tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More burr being a little bitch. STOP BEING A LITTLE BITCH MAN!!

All four men sat a table with beer and a few tequila shots. By few I mean they will regret it all in the morning. 

"I may not live to see our glory!" Yelled a very drunk John. At this point Lafayette didn't care if Alexander fucked his brother in front of him was that drunk. "I may not live to see our glory!" Hercules said as he put an arm around Lafayette's shoulders. "But I've seen wonders great and small!" John said wiggling his eyebrows. 

"You thirsty son of a bitch." Hercules said as he threw a lemon at John. "What? Like you Lafayette didn't fuck in a closet last week." John said as Alexander looked at them in shock. "Mon amie you have it all wrong!" Lafayette said as he drinks his beer. "It was Washington." He said as the room went quite.

"Lafayette!!" Alexander said as everyone now was looking at him. "You dropped your cup." Alex said as he slapped Lafayette's beer out of his hands to avoid more awkwardness. "Man if the tomcat can get married. Then theirs hope for our ass after all!" John said as that sentence made Lafayette sober on the spot. Tomcat? 

"Raise a glass to freedom!!" Lafayette said as he raised his hand but no glass. He's back in drunk mode. "He doesn't have a glass." Alexander said as John laughed and fell on the floor from laughing. "Hey! Something you will never see again!" Hercules said as he put his hands on Alexander's shoulders. "No matter what he says." John says as he points at Thomas from across the room. He was talking and taking shots with his little brother, Aaron Burr, and James Madison.

"Wait is that Aaron Burr?" Alexander said as Aaron walked to the men. "SIR!" 

"We thought you were too much of a little bitch to come." John said as Burr rolled his eyes. "How does not coming to a wedding makes me a little bitch?" 

"Your jealous that Alexander married one of the richest and finest dudes in New York." Hercules said as Lafayette kicked Herc. "I came to say congratulations." Burr continued as Alexander put a arm around Burr's shoulders. "Congrats on being lonely Burr." Lafayette said as Hercules laughed. 

"Ignore them. Congrats to you, Lieutenant Colonel. I wish I had your command instead of manning George's journal." Alexander said as he frowned. "Now, be sensible. From what I hear, you've made yourself indispensable." Burr said as he pointed at Thomas. 

"Well I heard you found someone that puts aside the fact you're a little bitch." John said as Lafayette spit out his drink. "Oh really? Who's the poor unfortunate soul?" Alexander said as the boys surrounded Burr. "I should go." Aaron said he tried to leave. "Nah. You three leave." Alex said as he pushed the three men away. Hercules yelled curses, John just walked to the food section, and Lafayette joined his brothers. 

"I wish you brought this person." Alexander said as thought one thing 'I pity them.'

"I'm afraid it's unlawful, sir." Burr said as Alex looked at him. "Bitch what do you mean?"

"She's married." Aaron said as Alexander shrugged. "So? That never stopped Hercules or John." He said.

"To a British officer." Aaron said as Alexander whispered 'oh shit.' 

"Congrats again, Alexander. Smile more. I'll see you on the other side of the war." Aaron said as he stood up. "But you love her? Why don't you take off your little bitch pants and put on your asshole pants and get your lady? I know you have them." Alexander said as he also stood up. 

"I'll see you on the other side of the war." Aaron said away. Alexander sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'll see you on the other side of the war." He said as Burr disappeared in the crowd. Alexander ran to his friends and husband. 'Husband. Has a nice ring to it.' Alexander thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Mickey your so fine you blow my mind, hey Mickey.   
> *aggressively dances*


	12. Wait for it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't question me assholes

Aaron walked away from Alexander with a frown. He wasn't looking where he was going and bumped into someone. "Oh. I'm sorry ma'am." Aaron said as the woman looked at him. "General Schuyler." Aaron said as Peggy smiled. "It's alright. What's wrong solder? You seem troubled." Peggy said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him away from everyone else. 

"What's wrong." Peggy said as they both sat down. Aaron sighs. "I'm in love with a woman named Theodosia. She writes me a letter every day. She's married to a man that is on the British side in Georgia. He's a British solder." Peggy sighs and puts a hand on Aaron's back. "My grandfather was a fire and brimstone preacher. But there are things that the Homilies and hymns won't teach ya." Burr said as Peggy nodded in agreement. "My mother was a genius. My father commanded respect. When they died they left no instructions. Just a legacy to protect." 

Peggy sighs. "If I was in your situation I would take what's mine. If you really love this girl. Fight for her." Peggy said. "I'm willing to wait for it." 

Peggy face-palmed. "I don't know if your joking or your serous." Burr stood up. "Death doesn't discriminate between the sinners and the saints. It takes and it takes and it takes. And we keep living anyway. We rise and we fall. And we break. And we make our mistakes. And if there's a reason I'm still alive. When everyone who loves me has died. I'm willing to wait for it." Aaron said as he put his feet foot on a rock. "You're so dramatic." Peggy said already done with Aaron's shit. 

"I am the one thing in life I can control." Aaron said. "Yes you are so why are you waiting to get your girl?" "I'm not falling behind or running late." "Yes you are." "I'm not standing still. I am lying in wait." "That's exactly the same thing but in different words." Peggy said thinking 'So this the little bitch everyone is complaining about?' 

"Hamilton faces an endless uphill climb. He has something to prove. He has nothing to lose."   
"And what will you lose that's more important then the love of your life? And how did this become a conversation about Hamilton. The fucker finds his way into any conversation without even being around."   
"Hamilton's pace is relentless. He wastes no time. What is it like in his shoes?"   
"You mean his man shoes? You know what. I'm out." Peggy said as she left the Aaron alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said. Don't question me. I was busy.


End file.
